Mark Deklin
|birthplace = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |family = Unnamed mother Unnamed relatives Unnamed adoptive family Jamie Karen Goldberg Unnamed daughter Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Mark Scott Deklin is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Deklin was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, on December 3, 1967. He is a 1986 graduate of Thomas Jefferson High School. He graduated with a B.A. in English and History from the Pennsylvania State University, as well as an M.F.A. in acting from the University of Washington in Seattle, Washington. After graduation, Deklin began working for the Canadian non-governmental, environmental organization Greenpeace and briefly as a jazz pianist at a bar in Vienna, Austria. He also spent a summer working on the Cape Cod & Hyannis Railroad. Other odd jobs he held included teaching English, construction, and dealing in art and rare books. Deklin eventually decided to start an acting career, which led to him getting his M.F.A. A stage actor, Deklin made many appearances on Broadway, off-Broadway, and at regional theaters. He also starred on television, being noted for portraying the recurring roles of Dr. Matthew Shaw in the FOX series Justice, and Elliott Mayer in the CBS series The Ex List. He also provided his voice for several video games, including Call of Duty 3, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, and God of War: Ghost of Sparta. In addition, Deklin co-starred in the films Riverworld, The Wish List, and The Wedding Chapel. He starred in two short-lived series: the FOX series Lone Star as Trammell Thatcher in 2010, and in the ABC series GCB as Blake Reilly in 2012. He also has number of guest-star roles in TV shows like Sex and the City, Charmed, Frasier, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Desperate Housewives, Nip/Tuck, Two and a Half Men, The Mentalist, Hot in Cleveland, Hawaii Five-O, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Deklin portrayed serial killer Patrick Murphy in the Season Ten episode "Breath Play". Filmography *The Answer (2015) as Cole, Sr. *Criminal Minds - "Breath Play" (2015) TV episode - Patrick Murphy *Devious Maids (2014) as Nicholas Deering (13 episodes) *Warehouse 13 (2014) as Ted *Regular Show (2014) as Corporal (voice) *Tarzan (2013) as John Greystoke (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Ryan Miller *The Wedding Chapel (2013) as Roger Waters *Castle (2013) as Corey Francis/Noah Kesswood *CollegeHumor Originals (2012) as Thomas Jefferson (2 episodes) *GCB (2012) as Blake Reilly (10 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2011-2012) as Stan Edwards/Stan Parker (3 episodes) *Family Album (2011) as Dan Pollard *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Kirk Stark (2 episodes) *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) as Deimos/Citizen/Soldier (video game, voice) *Vanquish (2010) as Additional Voices (video game, English version, voice) *Lone Star (2010) as Trammell Thatcher (5 episodes) *The Wish List (2010) as Dr. Erik Cavallieri *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) as Soldiers (video game, voice) *Romantically Challenged (2010) as Doug *Riverworld (2010) as Sam Clemens *The Mentalist (2010) as James Kinsey *Two and a Half Men (2010) as Marcus *Better Off Ted (2009) as Mordor (2 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Skip Pierce *The Ex List (2008-2009) as Elliott Mayer (5 episodes) *Life on Mars (2009) as Ronald Harris *Big Love (2009) as Jack *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) as Deimos (video game, voice, uncredited) *Shark (2007) as Peter Rhodes *Never Say Macbeth (2007) as Scott *Forced Alliance (2007) as Lucan Andril (short) *Justice (2006-2007) as Dr. Matthew Shaw (7 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2006-2007) as Bill Pearce (2 episodes) *Call of Duty 3 (2006) as Major Gerald Ingram (video game, voice) *Las Vegas (2006) as Jeff McKee *Mini's First Time (2006) as Ian Boyd *CSI: NY (2006) as Rick Smith *Four Kings (2006) as Brandon *Hot Properties (2005) as Hunk *Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) as ESPN Reporter *CSI: Miami (2005) as Russell Edge *Tides of War (2005) as Captain Galasso *One on One (2004) as Helmut *Frasier (2004) as Clint (2 episodes) *Charmed (2004) as Bosk *Twin Set (2002) as Reporter (short) *Sex and the City (2002) as Ship Officer Matt Cook, USN *Nathan's Choice (2001) as Andrew *Ed (2000) as Dr. Scott Benson *Guiding Light (1999) as Joe (2 episodes) 'SOUNDTRACK' *2 songs (2012) - GCB - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors